


The Only Thing Sweeter Than Cake is You

by InkInMyFingertips



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Baking, Boys In Love, Cake, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Fluff, Gay, I love that Mycake is an archive relationship, I'm writing in science and terrified that my teacher will look over my shoulder, Kissing, LITERALLY, M/M, Mycake, Mycroft Being Extra, Mycroft Holmes Being Annoying, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Mycroft Holmes IS the British Government, Mycroft Holmes overcoming weight issues, Oneshot, They're my children, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, analytical bitch Mycroft, because cake, both of them are done with Sherlock's shit, oh shit XD, or another kid that uses archive, woah right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkInMyFingertips/pseuds/InkInMyFingertips
Summary: Greg has helped Mycroft stop worrying about his weight and the way he looks, so everything's a little less hectic, and a little more happy.Of course, that means that when work is annoying, he's having a bad day, or he just feels like it, Mycroft likes to bake cake. Which is a good thing for him and his partner, seen as they both really like cake.Some things are tastier, though, but cake is still the priority.Mycroft doesn't understand basic sayings, and take everything a bit too literally. Greg loves him, though. And Greg is always Mycroft's favorite goldfish. But for fuck's sake, Mycroft, please learn social cues.





	The Only Thing Sweeter Than Cake is You

Humming a tune with no name, Mycroft baked a cake in the kitchen, gently folding a strawberry and cream cheese frosting into a beautiful and delicious swirl while his marble cake baked in the oven, filling the house with a sweet and sugary smell, a smell undeniably like home. He closed his eyes, swaying around in dress slacks and a button down to his own music. 

 

The door opened, and Mycroft didn’t even bother to open his eyes, recognizing the footsteps. Of course, his eyelids shot open when he heard the loud moan come from the doorway. Lestrade’s face was fixed in a pretty expression as he hung his jacket on the coat rack. 

 

“Jesus, Mycroft, that smells amazing,” he sighed, sitting down at the island. Mycroft smiled, walking over to plant soft kisses on his partner’s forehead as he continued to mix the frosting. 

 

“Thank you, Gregory,” Holmes smirked slightly. “If you behave yourself, I’ll let you have some,” he chuckled. 

 

“Mmm, always,” Lestrade smiled, eyes closed as he basked in a rare display of affection from the British government. 

 

“Thank you for making me eat again, though,” Mycroft sighed, setting down the frosting so it could thicken, and turning off the oven. 

 

“Well, ‘course. You needed it, you were getting too thin,” Lestrade laughed, pinching Mycroft’s stomach fondly. 

 

“Mmm. Long day at work?” Mycroft asked, pulling cake out of the oven to let it cool on a normal plate. He whipped the frosting again to keep it fluffy. 

 

“You’ve got no idea,” Greg groaned, smiling slightly when Mycroft walked around him to press feathery kisses to his neck. 

 

“Hoping my brother wasn’t too obnoxious, but then again, he always is,” Mycroft mused into his lover’s skin. 

 

“Yeah, but unfortunately for us, he’s rather helpful,” Greg sighed, appreciating the butterfly kisses now against his shoulders. "I'd prefer you, but you have a country to run, or something,"

 

"Yes, that's true," Mycroft agreed as his kissed around Greg's jaw. "Work would be nicer with you around, but you know that if I were a detective, I'd be in **agony** ," he whined dramatically. "I'm more intelligent than that, I think," he hummed. "Also, everyone hates me,"

 

"I don't hate you!"

 

"You don't count, and I bake you cake on the daily,"

 

"I suppose that's true," Greg fluffed Mycroft's hair. "Then yeah, everyone hates you,"

 

"I very much enjoy that you're honest, at the least," Mycroft chuckled, burying his face in Greg's neck.

 

“For someone who no one likes, you seem in a very good mood,” Lestrade joked. 

 

“I mean, I’m baking cake, and my favorite person on the planet is right beside me. The only thing that might make this day better was if I could eat all this cake without worrying about my weight," Mycroft added sourly, "but alas, I know you wouldn't allow me to worry about such things, Gregory," he sighed tenderly, finding a spot in the inspector's lap. 

 

"Definitely not. I like your hair better red, gray wouldn't suit you as well," Greg mumbled, taking the tip of Mycroft's ear sweetly between his teeth. The government blushed despite himself, closing his eyes. 

 

"Fortunately, gray suits  you , detective inspector," Mycroft commented, smiling. 

 

"Nah. You do, though," Greg chuckled, kissing Mycroft's cheek. The taller boy couldn't stop himself from grinning dumbly. Oh, emotions.

 

"Oh, you're tragic," Mycroft laughed, sliding off Greg's thighs, -- who emitted a dissatisfied whimper, -- and picking up his bowl of frosting. He careful spread it around the cake, chuckling when he noticed Lestrade's fixated stare. He was about to make some quip, when Greg cut him off. 

 

"God, Myc, stop moving your hips. I can't eat cake when there's something tastier next to it," he complained. Mycroft thought he might die from blushing were it possible, and swallowed hard as he willed his subconscious movements to cease. "Thanks, you tease," Greg laughed, patting the ginger's hair sweetly. Mycroft regained his composure enough to smile, grabbing a jar of cherries from the pantry. He cut off a piece of cake, smiling at the yummy-looking inside, and pushed it at Greg. 

 

“There you go, detective inspector,” he smirked, dropping two cherries on top of Greg’s slice. He titled his head theatrically, and couldn’t stop himself from grinning dumbly when Greg rolled his eyes. 

 

“Oh my god, you really are so extra,” he laughed, pulling Mycroft in for a quick kiss. He sensed the government’s stunned expression meant he had a few seconds to grab a fork and bite into his cake. Mycroft put a thumb on his bottom lip in a daze, still unaccustomed to the electric shock he got when Greg touched him. He didn't think he'd ever get used to it. Biting into his cake, Lestrade  hummed excitedly, and moaned a bit around his fork. 

 

"Yeah?" Mycroft asked, coming back to his senses and earning a happy nod. 

 

"Oh yeah. Then again, there's nothing you do that's not perfect," Mycroft never needed praise, but when it came from his goldfish? He was an absolute sucker for it. "Wouldn't trade you for the world, of course. Wow, I love you so much," Greg chuckled, making Mycroft turn red and his freckles stand out. 

 

"I- I lo- lo..." Mycroft sucked a breath in, trying to admit to feelings. "I love y- you, too, Gregory," he breathed, making the cop's eyes twinkle brightly. 

 

"I know you do, you dumb sod," Greg laughed, ruffling Myc's hair affectionately. Mycroft purred, nuzzling into his hand like a cat. "I love you, but you're fucking strange," he sighed fondly. Mycroft sat up straight and cocked a brow, looking positively confused. 

 

"No, I'm fucking  **you**. " 

 

Greg choked on his cake. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love these idiots. Hope you liked it! :)


End file.
